Trying To Be Chivalrous
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Jade thinks back to how she asked Tori out while she is picking her up for their anniversary.


**I don't own Victorious, just this idea.**

Jadelyn West was _not_ one to be over mushy with her boyfriends. Or, in this particular circumstance, with her girlfriend. Jade isn't gay. She only likes _one_ girl… That girl being _Tori_ Freaking _Vega_. She couldn't believe that of all the girls to have a crush on, it just _had_ to be Tori. _Of course_. The world hates her.

She remembered cornering Tori one day in the parking lot of their school.

"Vega! Wait!" Jade shouted across the near empty lot.

A few pedestrians were talking and getting into their cars, but she ignored their presence. Her sights were set on one person. She strode quickly and determinedly to Tori, who was leaning against her convertible, watching Jade approach her.

Tori was enjoying the view coming her way. Jade had on a plaid red and black shirt, black skinny jeans and her black combat boots. She really had no idea how hot she really is.

Jade, in turn, had to stop midstride to stare at Tori, who was smiling, just showing off her perfectly strait white teeth. Her long brown hair shone in the sun, her t-shirt sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, her jeans hugging her lower body in all the right ways, making Jade's mouth go dry looking at the perfection a few feet in front of her. She was so gorgeous – how could she ever love mean, angry, jealous, possessive, Jade?

This was a bad idea. No, no, no, she couldn't do this.

Tori was still smiling at her. They weren't the best of friends, but every day was a step closer to being friends, and Tori was ecstatic that Jade wanted to talk to her. Tori secretly adored Jade, no matter what the Goth did to her. She knew that it would never go away so she had to get as close to Jade as she could get. That was the main reason for her never giving up on the slightly older girl. She couldn't even if she tried. Seeing that Jade purposely sought her out to talk made her excited.

Jade was standing in front of Tori, mouth slight agape, unable to speak or think about anything other than _God, Tori_ and the unshakable instinct to flee, that she was about to do something stupid that she regretted. She had just about turned to run away, saying _'Never mind, I have to be somewhere soon, anyways'_, when a tan hand shot out and grabbed her pale arm. This effectively kept her where she was.

Tori smiled slightly with an eyebrow raised playfully. "Yes?" She asked.

Jade took a deep breath and mentally shook herself, trying to get some of the nerves to leave. She steeled herself and bit the bullet. "Vega… I mean, Tori. Tori, I need to tell you something."

Jade hesitated. Every outcome of this conversation popped into her mind, and it was terrifying her. All of the things that could go wrong were exemplified by the panic enveloping her mind.

_Oh God, what if I get this wrong?_

But then Tori was nodding for her to continue. There was no going back now.

"I, uh…" She bit her lips, trying to choose her words carefully. "Well… Oh, screw it!"

And with that, Jade leaned in and claimed Tori's lips as her own. The kiss was everything the girls could have asked for. Fireworks, electricity buzzing underneath their skin, and a blazing fire on the others lips.

Jade pulled back a few seconds later, looking expectedly at Tori. Tori smiled a wide grin, her teeth sparkling.

Jade smirked at her. "So. I like you, and I'm just going to go out on a limb here, but – And this is just a hunch here, but I _think_ you might like me, too…?" She asked sarcastically.

Tori ignored the sarcasm and nodded, still grinning.

Jade looked into her eyes and asked with all the hope in the world, "Be my girlfriend?"

Tori nodded. "Hell yeah!"

Jade smirked again and took Tori's hands into her slightly bigger ones and kissed her again.

They had been dating ever since.

Jade came back from that memory when she pulled into her girlfriends driveway. She shut the engine off, leaving the keys in the ignition. She got out and walked to the door, knocking on in and waiting for all of three seconds before she got inpatient and opened the door herself. Upon entering the house, she shouted up the stairs.

"Tori get down here, your girlfriend is waiting on you." Hearing a loud tump followed by a shout of pain, she herd her girlfriend (she really loved thinking that, or saying it, or hearing it really) thudding down the stairs towards her.

"Would it kill you to text me that you're here and not scaring me half to death?" Tori complained. Jade frowned and sarcastically replied.

"Only half?" Tori frowned at her.

Jade then released what she said to her, frowning at herself she said, "Old habit."

Tori nodded at her.

"So, are you ready?"

Tori smiled, "Yep!" Skipping down the rest of the stairs and grabbing her purse off the couch, she walked to the door. Turning back briefly to Jade, who had been checking out her ass the whole time, she asked, "Coming?"

Jade's cheeks had turned a bright red – she was trying not to get irritated. She really hated skipping. It was pointless, not to mention annoying. But she only rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend to the car.

Jade went to the passenger side of the car first, opening the door for Tori. Tori pecked her on the lips before sliding into the seat. Jade shutting the door behind her and walked to the driver side. Once checking that Tori had her seatbelt on, Jade stared the car, pulled out, and stared down the road.

Tori wasn't talking and Jade was trying to think of something to say to her. For a few moments there was nothing but the sound coming from the radio. Even after dating Tori, she still found it hard to talk to her sometimes, they where opposites after all. Jade was trying to get up the courage to tell her girlfriend what she wanted to say.

Jade cleared her throat and turned down the volume of Tori's music. Jade always let Tori put her music on when they were in the car, trying to be a good girlfriend – and not that she would admit it, but she rather liked the smile Tori always had on her face when she was singing along. Jade had even told Tori once that she liked her singing better than the band that made the songs. Tori just blushed and looked out the window, muttering a quite "Thanks.".

"Tori," Jade started, while Tori gulped silently, knowing this was going to be serious. Jade continued, "This is close to our three month anniversary and I just wanted to tell you that I can and will spoil you tonight." She finished with a smile.

Tori's eyes lit up and she started to ask what she meant but Jade cut her off with a hand in the air. "I'm not telling you where were going."

Tori pouted adorably. _Crap,_ Jade thought, _I'm thinking that she is adorable. What's next, feeding each other? _

Suddenly she had an idea of what to do tonight. She was going to be mushy and gushy, to show Tori just how she was different than her other relationships.

Moments later they pulled into a nice Italian restaurant. Jade got out of the car and, like a true girlfriend, opened the door for Tori and her hand out for her to take.

They held hands up until Jade opened the door to the Restaurant for Tori, after then taking the effort to take her hand again until they got seated into a booth in the corner of the room. Before ether one of them could say anything to each other, the waiter came up. He was handsome, tall with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He smiled at Jade and then looked over to Tori. He looked her up and down before his gaze landed on her boobs.

Jade glared at him. "Water for me and sweet tea for her. Now go."

The waiter looked into Jade's eyes and saw the fire in them, saying nothing he nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tori asked.

Jade's reply was very defensive. "_Yes_! He was checking you out and staring at your boobs! No one checks out _my_ baby but me!"

Tori couldn't help but blush. "Aw, thank you, sweetums. I really didn't even notice him looking at me."

Jade grabbed Tori's hand. "I'm still a protective, jealous, possessive woman, Tori, but that just means that I care enough to fight for you and protect you. I can't help it that I have a hot girlfriend that everyone wants!" she added with a wink.

Just then, the waiter came back and set there drinks down and asked if they were ready to order. Jade told him that they are sharing spaghetti and sent him on his way.

"How do you know if I want spaghetti or not?" Tori asked Jade.

"Well, you're just going to have to eat what I ordered."

Tori stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Jade patted the seat next to her. "Come here, Vega."

Tori smiled and complied, cuddling up next to her girlfriend until the food came, she made a move to go back to her side when a pale hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back next to her girlfriend.

"I didn't tell you that you could go!" Jade whispered into her ear.

Tori smiled and settled back down as Jade got out a fork, twirling some pasta onto it. Jade's hand went to Tori's mouth.

"Open Vega." Tori opened her mouth and let Jade feed her.

Tori couldn't believe it, Jade never did anything like this. Sure she opened doors for her and let Tori hold her hand but Jade didn't like to be mushy with anyone, even the people she dated. If it was possible, Tori would have little hearts where her eyes are, but it isn't so she just settled on a goofy smile and let her girlfriend.

No, Jadelyn West wasn't a touchy felly kind of person but for Tori, she would do _anything_ to make her happy. Even if that meant that she got mushy.


End file.
